


Imogen

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Magnetic Minds [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo promised his mom, Kylo rocks his baby, Leia is a grandmother, One Shot, Protective Kylo Ren, Quickies, Rey has a baby, Sexual Content, The First Order Sucks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Kylo ponders the promise he made to Leia to leave the First Order to protect his child as he rocks her every night while Rey sleeps.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Magnetic Minds [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Imogen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the small delay in updates. It has been a weird week as I'm sure everyone knows. I will be working on Only With You this weekend as well and getting updates out ASAP. Thanks for the digital love, my friends. Stay healthy if you can. Read some Kylo Smut if you can't.

Two months have passed since Imogen was born and Kylo has been the most attentive father. Getting up with her in the middle of the night so Rey can sleep, giving her bottles when Rey wasn’t able to feed her. He loves his little girl, more than the stars love the night sky, but things otherwise have been difficult for him. Promising his mother, Leia, he would leave the First Order to help protect his daughter and here he is still in command, still trying to limit their attention to the Resistance. He’s grown weak and scared for how long he has until he can figure out the best way to leave before they catch on to him, wondering if he really can leave. With a child, there is no way they would let him get far. They would seek him, the way he once sought Luke, and then Rey. He could send Rey away with the baby, but either way he slices life, it is going to catch up to him and his family by extension. As long as there are Force users, they will be hunted by the First Order, leaving him only one choice, getting rid of them first.

Even then with the idea of the First Order being eliminated, it doesn’t erase the struggles they would have as a family finding a place to call home. The Resistance would never accept him. He has killed far too many, ruined lives, and from what he hears from his mother, Rey is counted in that tally mark against him for lives ruined. Rey has made sure he knows how much she loves him and after having to reign her in from her fears, it would figure now he has his own. Worrying he isn’t doing the right thing for her or their daughter. Maybe he should send them back to the Resistance where Leia could help her raise Imogen instead. She could make them accept her again, but he knows he could never go too. Always the villain in this story due to the choices he has made.

Rey is sleeping peacefully in their bed, while Imogen has a crib on the other side of the room. Laying next to Rey awake most nights he doesn’t mind getting up with the baby. It gives him something to do while his mind runs rampant with the challenges he faces. When Imogen begins to cry, he gets up and takes her to the rocking chair after warming a warm bottle. Sitting in front of the window that gazes into the eternal space beyond, he rocks and feeds her trying to imagine a life where she would be safe and he could still be with her. Feeling as though it is a faded hope the more he considers his promise.

“You can wake me up if you need to,” Rey says, as she reaches her arms over his shoulders from behind, embracing him.

“I know,” he smiles as he looks over his shoulder. “You should rest while you can.”

Rounding the chair, she grabs Imogen into her arms, giving him a knowing look he hates to see. “When are you going to tell me what keeps you up at night?”

Following her as she places the baby in her crib, he answers, “It isn’t anything you need to be bothered by.” He slips her hair behind her ear, kissing her softly.

“Honestly, Kylo Ren, how long do you think you can hide behind that? This isn’t going to work if we can’t share our worries.”

Swinging her into his arms, he carries her to the bed where her drops her with a soft bounce before getting in bed with her. She laughs at his behavior before gathering a straight face again.

“Seriously, you can tell me anything. I don’t care how dark or twisted. None of us are perfect.”

Leaning in close, he sucks her earlobe into his mouth before answering, “Maybe I am trying to be nice by not pushing you too fast? I know how hard labor was on you I watched the whole thing, but I still crave you every night.”

Rolling her eyes at him, “Uhhmmm, yeah _that’s_ the problem, not enough sex.” She guides his hand from resting on her stomach down her body until he can dip his hand below the waistband of her underwear.

“Really?” he asks, his fingers eagerly tracing her entrance.

She nods with a grin and he dips his finger inside of her, his cock immediately responding to how she crumbles at his touch, her eyes rolling upwards.

“I miss this,” she breaths at him as he adds another finger easily.

Pulling her earlobe back into his mouth, he sucks gently before trailing his lips beneath her ear and down her neck, ending at her shoulder. His fingers manipulating the inside of her as she grows more wet for him.

“Me too.”

Grabbing his arm, she guides his hand to keep his fingers buried inside of her as she grinds her clit on the heel of his palm. He moves closer pressing his lips to hers allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth to caress hers. He loves kissing her, especially after she showed him how she likes it to be, he would say it is at least the one thing he couldn’t live without, which presents a problem when trying to decide if and how to leave her. A simple kiss making his decision all the more difficult.

When she begins to tremble, he pushes his fingers in as far as they can reach feeling her vice grip on them. Kissing her through the entire event, he pulls away to see her relaxed expression as her body becomes slack. Slipping his fingers out of her he grabs her by the hips and flips her over.

“Can I?” he asks, his fingers sliding between her folds again dragging her wetness over her entrance.

With her in agreement, he aligns himself, sliding into her delicately until completely sheathed within her. Taking a deep breath, he pauses to appreciate the feel of her. This isn’t a position they use very often, but with all of his negative thoughts he didn’t want to watch her face. Afraid of disappointing her, he isn’t sure if he could even cum looking at her. She rolls her hips at him to give him the go ahead, and he begins a stern steady pace of pushing himself into her. His hands grip her hips harder as he goes from steady to ramming himself recklessly into her. He can hear her grunting with each stroke, but she isn’t complaining so he keeps going as hard and fast as he can get in an attempt to force himself to where he desperately wants to be, cumming inside of her.

He keeps going when her arms give and her front half collapses to the bed. She turns her head so she can look back at him. Deciding then, he did need to see her face. The way she gazes at him full of lust and need, willing him on to the finish until he orgasms with her joining him. When he looks down and sees the marks from his fingers on her hips, the guilt swarms through him.

“I’m so sorry Rey, I didn’t realize I was grabbing you that hard.”

“It’s okay, just small bruises, you can try to heal them,” she tells him as she rolls over to look at him better.

Nodding he moves to her side and grabs her hips gently, focusing on his Force energy taking the bruises away. In all the time he has used to Force, he had never attempted such a thing. Using it for harm more than good. Surprised when they actually fade away she gives him a warm smile.

“See, not a problem,” she assures him.

_She is too good to me. I never deserved her._

“What’s wrong?”

He lets her go and rolls to his side of the bed, “Nothing, just ready to sleep now.”

“You could tell me you know? It would be easier than forcing me to crack the code to your mind,” she jokes.

“Rey, I just need time to adjust. That’s all.”

Taking the hint she gives up on him, rolling the opposite direction to sleep. He sees her breathing slow and he can sense she is out pretty quick, so peaceful. She doesn’t need this from him, he has to find a way to express his concerns before he drives her away. Already able to tell that he is starting to do so.

_You need to send her away, it’s not giving up, it’s protecting them both. Leia will take care of her. I wonder if she would leave the Resistance for her grandchild?_

_‘You can protect them both and keep them.’_

Looking around their mostly darkened room for where those words came from finding no one.

“Rey?” he whispers. She doesn’t reply, still asleep.

_‘You can have all the power in the galaxy.’_

_I don’t need all the power in the galaxy._

_‘If you want your lover and child alive, you do.’_

_No, there is a better way. I can find one._

_‘Leia will only want her grandchild, not you, not Rey. I can give you the peace you seek.’_

_No one can._

_‘No one, but me. All it takes is one little favor to me.’_

_What would that be?_

_‘Find me and I will tell you secrets about your lover and how to save your family.’_

_I’m not up for a game of hide and seek, sorry. I have things to do here._

_‘Kylo Ren, you will find me or you will lose your entire family.’_

_What the fuck was that?_

Looking at Rey again, she is still peacefully asleep. “Rey?”

No response. He must be losing his mind. Snoke is dead, who the hell was that inside his head? Scooting closer to Rey, he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her tightly to him. Forming himself around her protectively.

_No one is going to hurt you._

The voice had said secrets about Rey, but what kind?

“Again?” she mumbles quietly.

“No, just keeping you close. Go back to sleep,” he hums in her ear.

Retracing all of his conversations he can remember with Snoke, he sifts through his thoughts, trying to find a clue to who that was. Why did they have secrets about Rey, and why now offer the answers to them? Was there anyone else Snoke had mentioned awakening? That couldn’t be it, he would have noticed it too, which means whoever managed to get inside his head that easily and remain hidden so well would have to be a seasoned user of the Force. Who else is out there that is stronger than either of them?

Needing to find a place to hide Rey and Imogen, he decides the only thing he can do is to reach out to his mother. Leia would be able to sense danger coming, but is also very good at hiding. She would be able to hide them for him, and he’s certain that much she would do for him. She loves Rey, and he believes she will love Imogen just as much. Finding a way to convince Rey to go is going to be hard, but he thinks he can manage it. It would then give him time to find who this voice belongs to and figure out why they are offering him all the power in the galaxy.

Imogen begins to cry, and he is so set on getting her, he feels like he is on autopilot as he crosses the room to pick her up. Taking her back to the chair he begins to rock her, shushing her as he still wonders who it is reaching out to him and why. Why now?  
Looking down into Imogen’s innocent gaze, he strokes her cheek with his index finger. “No one is going to hurt you or your mother. No one, but me if I have to, to keep you both safe,” he whispers to her. “Don’t tell your mother, but things are going to be getting pretty rough around here, I’ll make it up to you one day. Both of you, I promise.”

Kissing her on the top of her soft head, he goes back to rocking her and staring out into the infinite blackness surrounding not only his ship, but also his mind as it becomes saturated with fear.


End file.
